The Dream of Courage: Book 1: Anicrad
by xXxSakura-Cherry-BlossomsxXx
Summary: Meet the players of SAO like you never seen them before. Meet Katsumi or better known in the real world - Kisa. She is one of the 10,000 players trapped in SAO. Follow the story, as you've never seen it before. The same events that happened just told through the eyes of Kisa and some of the players. (R&R) (DISCLAIMER: M FOR LANGUAGE) (PIC NOT MINE. OWNERSHIP TO CREATOR.)
1. Chapter 1: Trapped in SAO? Day One

((A/N: This is my first Sword Art Online Fanfic. Where Kayaba introduces himself to the players and discusses their situation - that's exactly how it went down in the ENG DUB.

* * *

Today was the official release of the game – Sword Art Online and it was going to the best VRMMORPG. There were going to be a limit number of people who were going to be in the game. The game was going to only have 10,000 players in total, and out of those 10,000 there were going to be 1,000 BETA players who were going to be going over. So in total, there were only going to be 9,000 copies of SAO out there in the stores. According to News Stations, people were outside the stores for more than three days to get their hands on the VRMMORPG.

One of those 1,000 BETA players is Kisa Nakazawa, who's avatar is named, Katsumi. When school was on break she was on the game once it released for a BETA, she was one that got a slot in the BETA. During the break, she was non-stop on the game. She only logged out to go to the bathroom or to eat. Though she was going to swear to become a top player when the game was going to be officially released. The BETA was only available for the summer time, by the end of August it would be taken off the BETA program. For Kisa this was the best thing that has ever happened to her. She was happy, and she felt safe and free from her illness.

Her illness was that she was diagnosed with Throat Cancer that was on her vocal cords. At time she would be stricken to ever speak, but when she was up to it, she would talk. She wouldn't be able to sing – and it was her dream to sing for everyone. In SAO she was able to sing and talk without her throat hurting. If she could, she would stay forever in the VRMMO. Though no one could really live in a game, their real bodies would be stricken of the natural nutrients that it would need. While in SAO she met someone who would become her best friend – and would be someone would didn't live far from her. His user name was Kirito. At that time she didn't know who he was – but they would be close for the rest of their lives. Kirito became like an older brother to her – as she didn't have any siblings. He didn't mind that at all, which he was happy about.

During the BETA the two of them met on floor three, where she was trapped between a few monsters in the field as she was traveling from one part of the floor to the other, as there was town at the other end that she wanted to get to so it would be easier for her to log out of. Save zones would become everyone's friends when they were running close to HP.

* * *

Kisa/Katsumi was fighting off a few wolves on Floor Three, As she held her sword, ready to lay an attack, or even block an attack, she was running low on HP and she didn't even have a heal crystal at the ready. As she was about to accept her fate, someone came over and attacked the last of the wolves.

"Oh! Thank you!" She smiles at him, "I'm Katsumi," She had to remember – Avatar names only no real life names.

He turned to look at her, smiling, "Kirito."

Just then Kirito held out his hand. At first Katsumi was a bit weary of if she should grab it or not. When she looked again, she saw that it was a healing crystal, something she needed so badly. Se took it, and used it on herself. She felt so much better with her HP healed.

"Do you want to team up – We don't have to form a party, but just like…walk around and what not. Maybe we could look for the next boss." Katsumi said as she looked at him and smiled.

"Sure, we would have to look for the dungeon. But I've been hearing people talk that that they have found it. They would be meeting up soon." Kirito said as he looked at her.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Katsumi smiled.

The two started to walk forward, looking for the search group, Katsumi looked up at the sky and wondered – what would it be like to always feel like this. Being free. Free. She shook her head and looked at her new friend – the first one she met during the BETA trials. She wanted to get to know him better.

"So, Kirito what school do you go out in the real world?" Katsumi automatically asked.

"Should we really be telling each other about who we are in the real life?" Kirito asked as he stared at her, wondering why she was being so foreword.

"I suppose not…We have just met. Maybe one day! We could tell each other about who we really are!"

It's been a few weeks since that time they met. The BETA was flying by so fast, soon it would be over. In the end, Kirito told her where he went – and she knew – they were in the same area, as she went to the same school as him. Though she knew that he might not know who she is. This is the best month of her life. The doctors have been working hard on scheduling her for surgery – and it was going to happen right before the end of the BETA, though her mom told her that the doctors had to have her rest her voice, before she would speak.

Towards the last week of the BETA, it was her, Kirito and their friend Argo. The three were inseparable despite that they would hold back on the battles. They wanted to relax before the BETA closed. Katsumi looked at them,

"I – I won't be on for the rest of the BETA, today is my last day." She said as she looked at her hands.

"Why?" Argo asked as she was curious, with her whiskers showing – the whiskers that showed that she failed at a quest.

"I don't think I should say. It deals with the Real Life. Just know that I'll be here when the game is up for real!" Katsumi smiles brightly.

"You can have your secret!" Argo hugs her. "But know, I'll pray for you."

"Why can't you tell us?" Kirito spoke up.

"I don't want to worry you! Please understand Kirito." Katsumi sighed,

"Kirito! You shouldn't be so foreword." Argo demanded.

"Alright! Geeze you girls will be the death of me." Kirito rolled his eyes.

"You know, I bet you and Katsumi would be able to clear the game, you guys are so good at your sword skills." Argo changed the subject.

"Do you wonder, if there would be changes?" Katsumi asked.

"Why would there be changes?" Kirito asked.

"I heard that there might be. We could also change the way our characters look when the release happens. There's also talk about us being back to level one, so that we are the same level as the newbies." Argo spoke.

"Leave it Argo, the Infobroker." Katsumi joked.

"Infobroker," Argo hummed, "Maybe I'll be one!"

"Why the hell would you want that?" Kirito asked.

"Someone should help the newbies, and I know for a fact that you would want to get to the top floor, the Ruby Palace." Katsumi chimed in. "Besides! We should look for each other, even if we have new characters, I know for a fact, I'll keep the same name."

"I will too." Argo smiled

"Same" Kirito agreed.

"Oh! Look at the time, I need to get some sleep." Argo said, "I'll see you two on the official release!"

And like that Kirito and Katsumi were left alone, as Argo had departed to the real world. Katsumi knew she would have to leave as well, tomorrow morning, she would head the hospital to get ready for surgery. Should she really tell Kirito? Would he freak out? Would there be a chance that they would meet in the world?! Katsumi mentally shook her head as she was ready for that – just yet. Sure it has been three long months, but it was too soon for her to meet him. Of course they would look different from their avatar forms, but she still didn't want to meet him yet.

"I'll meet you in the field on floor one, right outside the Town of Beginnings," Kirito said all of a sudden. "It's where I first saw you, you were having such fun, just looking at the flowers."

"You are such a creep!" Katsumi looked at him, shaking her head.

"Am-Am NOT!" Kirito stuttered.

"I should log out now." Katsumi smiled.

"Yeah. See you around."

* * *

Both of them had log out that day. Inside Kisa's room, she took off the NerveGear, she blonde hair was a bit messed up for having the helmet on. She got out of bed and looked at her duffle bag, as she had to spend three nights in the hospital. To make sure that she was completely healed up, and that there was no serve damage. She was scared as she didn't want it – but she knew that if she waited, it would get worse.

There was a knock at her door.

"Kisa, honey, we should get going to the hospital, the doctor called and he wants you there tonight." Her mom, Irisa said.

"Yes mom." Kisa called to her. She grabbed the duffle bag and took a deep breath. This was it. In a few hours, she would be cancer free – and she would be able to talk and sing.

Sing.

Her one dream was to become the best singer in Japan. Though with her being diagnosed with the cancer, it made it difficult for her to become a singer. Kisa, Irisa and her father, Toshiharu got into the car to head to the hospital. Once they arrived at the hospital, Kisa was taken straight to her room where she would wait for her doctor to come in and get her ready to go into surgery that day. She would take a week to recover in the hospital and then once she was out, she would get to go home and wait for the release of SAO.

"Ah, there's my favorite girl" The doctor, who is really her uncle. Uncle Ryoko.

"Uncle Ryoko!" Kisa smiled.

"I see that today is her good day." Ryoko noticed as he looked at his niece – this was going to be hard for him. This was his niece for crying out loud. One slip.

One slip and it could be the end of everything. Her future career, he would have to bear the weight of knowing that he has done this. Of course, this surgery was well known in America, and there have been successful cases all across Europe as well. Some of them in Japan. Kisa smiled as she couldn't wait to be able to sing and talk – like she never had the cancer before.

"Ryoko, are you sure that it's going to be safe for her?" Toshiharu asked his brother.

"Yes. There have been other cases. Of course, just because you'll be here for a week during recovery, I want you to remember, just because you aren't here, you should steady yourself while you are at home too." Ryoko looked at his niece – who had a habit of not listening to doctor orders.

"Yeah, Yeah." She nodded her head.

It was getting close to the surgery time and she was going to have to get changed into the gown and she was sure that some part of her was going to die – what part of her would die. Something told her that it might come back once she was healed up. Her parents would wait for her while she was in surgery.

While in the operating room, Kisa was dreaming about Aincrad. The floating Castle. She was fighting along Kirito and Argo. Just like old times. Was this a dream? Was this real – was she wearing the NerveGear? What was going on – soon enough the monster came at her as she was slashed – her HP was dropping.

"Katsumi!" Argo shouted.

Kisa woke up and she was in the hospital room. She turned over and she looked out the window. It was dark – she made it out of the surgery alive. She didn't doubt her uncle, but it was a risky surgery and she was terrified. Her parents weren't in the room. She frowned a bit, but figured that they had gone to get some food, as it was dinner time – she looked at the clock to check the time. Kisa moved to sit up – her uncle walked into the room as she was moving to sit up.

"Kisa, you woke up earlier than expected." Ryoko said as he walked over to her. He started to check her vitals and wondered if everything was going to be alright from here on out.

"…" Kisa knew that she shouldn't speak yet. She grabbed her board and started to write down what she wanted to say.

Uncle Ryoko, did it go as plan?

"Of course it did Kisa. You should be okay, but still be weary when you talk. You might be sore." Ryoko stated as he didn't want to tell her the truth.

The truth.

He remembered when he told his brother and sister-in-law. It was after the surgery, he came out to the hallway where they would be waiting. He looked exhausted as the surgery was longer than they expected for something so small.

"Ryo…." Toshiharu started to say.

"I'm sorry it took longer than expected. The cancer had spread more than what we originally saw last week." Ryoko started to say.

"What happened to her?" Irisa asked.

"Don't worry, everything went to plan. Though the healing process will be much rougher than normal. The cancer was also a lot tougher. It was stubborn, but we were able to get rid of all the cancer, and the damage nerves that were attached the cords have been removed and replaced." Ryoko said as he looked at his family. "Don't worry everything will be good from here on out. In a few weeks, she'll be talking and singing without the pain."

With the end of the memory, Ryoko looked at his niece and sat on her bed as she decided to color a picture from one of her coloring books she had. He deiced to stay with her until her parents got back from getting their dinner. It was that late. She went into surgery at noon, and it was already seven at night. She was only resting in her room for an hour. Kisa looked at her uncle as he had a weird look as he was helping her color in a tiger – though she didn't pay attention to that.

Soon enough her parents came in and looked at them.

"Ryo, were you waiting long?" Irisa asked as she looked at him.

"Nah, I came to look up on Kisa, and I stayed so she wasn't lonely, though I should get back to work. I'll check up on you tomorrow." Ryoko kissed Kisa's forehead and left the room.

During her week at the hospital all she could do was stare out the window as she was bored out of her mind. She wondered what she was missing the last week of the BETA. She wrote in her journal. About how she couldn't wait to be back in SAO when the official release came out. She was stuck at the hospital another week, because her uncle wanted her to speak before she left – just in case something has happened, and instead of her going home, just to be rushed back. It was going to be a pain. Ryo was also worried that something could've gone wrong during the surgery, but all of her scans have came back clean, and he just needed her to speak. Everyone was just as worried as Ryo. Kisa knows about all the nurses and doctors by name. And some of them would be bring her little gifJust then she stopped writing, as she had a classmate come see her – it was Kazuto. He was one of her few friends in the real world.

"Hey Kisa, your parents told me it alright to see you." He smiled.

_"His voice. It was familiar. Where have I heard it before…."_ Kisa thought as she looked at him.

**I'm happy you stopped by. The doctor said that I should try speaking today, but I'm scared too.**

Kazuto looked at her and then saw what she wrote. "You shouldn't be scared – come on, I know you can do it." He smiled.

"He's right. I shouldn't be scared. But what if it hurts when I speak? I've been stuck here longer than expected. It's already been two full weeks. I should've been home a few days ago. Why am I staying here?" Kisa thought. "Maybe Uncle Ryo won't send me home until I've spoken…."

"I know you can do, you should try." Kazuto looked at her.

"…" Kisa closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and letting it out slowly. "Ok…" She said – it was a bit of a whisper, as she was doing it on her won, and she was a little hoarse from not speaking for two months straight.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you." He joked.

"You know full well what I said." Kisa said a bit louder. "I- I'm doing it.." She smiled as she hugged him. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me, it was all you." Kazuto said as he hugged her back.

"Well, I'm thanking you for coming here." She smiled at him, as she pulled away from the hug.

"Kisa, how are you doing?" Ryoko asked as he walked into the room. "Oh! I didn't know you had a visitor…"

"It's okay." Kisa said.

"Alright, I hop – wait what?" Ryoko looked up at her.

"I said, it's okay."

"YOU SPOKE!"

_"Why is he so surprised…."_ Kisa and Kazuto thought.

"I'll go get your parents." Ryoko said as he took out his phone and called up her parents, of course, he walked outside so that the two kids didn't hear.

"Why did he seem surprised?" Kazuto asked.

"I don't know. He's the weird person of the family." Kisa laughed.

Soon enough her parents were happy that she was speaking – and it was all thanks to Kazuto. He gave her the courage to speak. The two didn't live far from each other, so they offered to take him home, as soon as Kisa was released from the hospital. It was a bit of a shock to find out that she was going home today – and in a few months the final release of SAO would be available. And she was going to get herself a copy – and of course, Kazuto was thinking the same thing. Even though – neither one of them knew that each other played.

* * *

Soon the date was going to be released on when SAO would come out – November 5th, 2022. Kisa and Kazuto were both happy that they didn't have to wait in line – any BETA didn't have to wait, as they would be able to access the full game from the game they already have – all they had to do was download the update. The clock was ticking down – and she couldn't wait.

"Kisa, are you going to be okay by yourself?" Irisa asked as she didn't want to leave her daughter home alone for too long.

"Yes mother." Kisa called down to her.

"I'll be back in two hours."

With that the door was closed and Kisa laid in bed as she read a book – waiting for the time to started. 13:00 was the time the game would be open. Kisa couldn't wait to get back out there and level back up to her normal level, and buy all the weapons she had in the BETA. She also couldn't wait to see Kirito and Argo again.

12:58

Kisa took the NerveGear. Closed her eyes, and laid in bed as she looked at the time 12:59.

"Link Start" Kisa said.

"Link Start" Kazuto said.

* * *

Both of them were transported into the same world. They were getting ready to start their game. They were going to have the best day ever. The time to figure out everything was now. See what has changed from the BETA in August – to November. There had to be some changes. Kisa – Katsumi was ready to fight. Her avatar looked the same as the BETA. Kazuto – Kirito was ready to charge into the field as he wanted to start leveling up right away. Kirito bolted through the town, catching the eye of one of the new players – who ran after him.

"Hey! Wait!" The guy said.

"Huh?"

"You were BETA player and I was hoping that you could teach me a few things."

"Uh, sure."

* * *

The two of them headed out to the field where Kirito said he would meet Katsumi. The guy – who he later found out was named Klein, had said that this was his first VRMMO. Of course, the training session was a bit harder, than normal. Katsumi finally made it through the crowd of people, and she was already tired. She made a promise to meet Kirito – she had to meet him. She knew that he was going to be here, and Argo was going to be somewhere around here too. Though she knew that she would meet up with Argo another day. Finally Katsumi made it to the part of the field she saw two people. One was Kirito and one was –

"Kirito who is your friend?" Katsumi said as she looked at him.

"I-I'm Klein." The guy said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Katsumi." She said.

"Did you know – all three of us picked users with the letter K?" Klein asked.

"Oh?" Katsumi said. "Not really." Kirito said at the same time.

This was something Kirito and Katsumi laughed about on the second day of meeting.

"So were you a BETA player too?" Klein asked her.

"Yeah, only for three weeks." Katsumi admitted. "I wasn't login of the last week of the BETA. I had something going on in the real world."

Katsumi watched Kirito show Klein how the game worked. Then the time came close to five thirty.

"Well, I better log out." Klein said as he opened the menu – "huh. Where did the log out button go?" He asked.

Now that question stunned both Kirito and Katsumi as neither one had this issue before.

"It should be at the bottom…" Katsumi said.

Kirito opened his menu, "It's not…" Kirito agreed with Klein.

This was strange. How the hell did that even happen! Where did it go? Was it a glitch?! What was going on. This can't be happening. Katsumi was scared. Of course, Klein just thinks it was a glitch – because it was the first day out the BETA.

"There has to be bound some kind of bug that happen." Klein said as he looked at the two of them. "The server people are probably freaking out by now."

Just then Kirito pointed out the time to Klein about his pizza delivery, and then Katsumi chimed in about contacting the Game Master – but of course, there was no answer from him. Which was strange. This was something that was difficult. What was going on in this game? Of course, Klein was freaking out about missing his pizza and ginger ale. Of course, there was only one way to log out – the log out button. Katsumi bit her lip to hold back her laughter as Klein was trying every way to log out of the game.

Of course, nothing was working. They were stuck until the Game Master would answer the call – or until – Kirito started talking about the NerveGear and how there was no way to pull it off in game – as there was no movement in the real world.

"We would have to wait for them to fix the bug, or someone would have to pull off the NerveGear.." Katsumi hummed.

"I live by myself –" Klein stated.

_"How old is he?"_ Katsumi wondered.

"I have a sister – and a mother" Kirito stated.

"A sister?" Katsumi looked at him. "You never said you had any siblings."

The two boys interacted and Kirito looked at Klein and rolled his eyes.

"This is serious you two!" Katsumi demanded. "We can't sit around and do nothing."

"It's just a bug, they would have to get around to fixing it." Klein said as he looked at her,

When he looked at her, she could feel her virtual heart skip a beat.

"This isn't just a bug. This is going to cause some serious problems for the game." Kirito said looking at the horizon. "I wonder if the developers know what's going on,"

"You mean like shutting down the servers to log everyone out…" Katsumi looked at him.

"Yeah," Kirito nodded his head. "But there has been an announcement made about it yet…"

Just then there was bell toll. It could be heard from the field – it was coming from the Town of Beginnings. This was strange. What was happening. Katsumi held on to Klein's arm – as he was the closet person to her. Something about the bell toll scared her. Why – why was there a bell toll now? It was late, and what if it was a system announcement? Kirito had the same scared look on his face. Just then there was a bright light – and they were in the Town Square. There was a mass teleportation. Katsumi stayed attached to Klein as she didn't know what was happening. She had to breath – but she couldn't. Kirito was just as scared – of course, everyone who was playing the game was worried. Why were they all teleported back to the square? Did anyone try to clear the first floor? The bell was still tolling as players were gathering around. There were people chattering about what was going on.

The bell toll stopped, and there was noise everywhere. A single noise was picked up by Katsumi's ears as she looked up at the sky. There – there was a sign in the sky. A symbol – Warning and System Announcement was across the sky. What – what was dripping from the sky?!

"Is that blood!" Someone shouted.

The blood dripped down and it formed a body of some sorts. It was the Game Master.

"What the hell is that thing?" Klein asked as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

The Game Master rose up and looked at all the trapped players. Under that hood, hiding his face – someone could wonder if he was smirking or not. Was this some sick joke to him!? He looked at everyone. People were talking, murmuring, wondering what was going on.

"Is that the Gamer Master?"

"Why doesn't he have a face?"

"Is this some kind of event?"

"I'm scared"

"Don't worry, it's just part of the opening ceremony."

The Game Master rose up his arms, taking a deep breath, "Attention players, I welcome you to my world."

"What's he mean by that?" Kirito asked.

"Kirito, I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Katsumi turned to her friend. "What is going on here?" She started shaking.

"I – I don't know…" Kirito said, a bit scared himself.

The Game Master started speaking again, "My name is Akihiko Kayaba. And as of this moment, I am in control of this world."

Kirito was shocked, and he looked at Katsumi and Klein. Katsumi was shaking even more, as this was impossible. What was he talking about? What is happening to this fun game? Of course people started talking even more.

"Seriously?"

"Is that really him?"

"Wow."

And more people talking over one another.

"That's some entrance"

"I'm sure most of you have already noticed an item, missing from main menus. The log out button." Kayaba started to say, as he rose his hand to show everyone that the log out button was indeed missing. "Let me assure you, this is not a defect in the game. I repeat this is not a defect. This is how Sword Art Online was designed to be."

"What!" Katsumi shouted. "This….This can't be true."

"He's kidding, right?" Klein asked.

"You can not log yourselves out of SAO. And no one from the outside will be able to shut down or remove the NerveGear from your head. If anyone attempts to do so, a transmitter inside the NerveGear will discharge a microwave signal into your skull destroying your brain and ending your life." Kayaba continued on saying.

Everyone started to panic now.

"What are you saying?"

"Come on such BS!"

"This game sucks"

"Let's get out of here." Two players started to walk towards the invisible barrier. And one of them walks right into the barrier. "Hey! I can't get out."

Katsumi was just staring at the Kayaba, wondering what the hell is going on through his head. What brought her out her thoughts was Klein talking to Kirito.

"Hn, Are you listening to this crap?" Klein asked. "He's gotta be nuts, right. Right, Kirito?"

"He's not…The transmitter signal in the headgear work just like Microwaves. If the safty is disabled it could fry your brain." Kirito started to say.

"Couldn't someone cut the p0wer or…" Klein drifted off.

Katsumi remembered reading the same article about it and added to the conversation, "That won't work. The NerveGears got an internal battery." Katsumi bit her lip.

Klein started making noises, "This is crazy. It's totally crazy!"

Kayaba started talking again, "Despite my warning, The family and friends of some of the players have attempted removing the NerveGear. An unfortunate decision, to say the least. As a result, the game now has 213 less players than when it began. They've been deleted from both Anicrad and the real world."

"213!" Katsumi and Kirito both said.

"No way…I don't believe it." Klein said.

Soon enough, Kayaba started to display some screens. News stations covering Sword Art Online and the situation they were in. To say the least, now even more people were scared to keep playing the game. What was going to happen to them now that there was no way out of the game! They were going to be scared. Are they going to be stuck living in this game their whole lives?

"As you can see, international media outlets have round the clock coverage on everything. Including the deaths." There was a screen that showed two faces – two of the 213 people who have died. "At this point it is safe to assume the likely hood of a NerveGear being removed is minimal at best. I hope this brings you a little comfort as you try to clear the game."

There was a look of shock across Kirito's face. Katsumi looked at him, he was staring at the screen that had a mother and sister crying. Something that could bring himself to tears. Katsumi bit her lip. Here she was, trapped in this game, and she wondered how her parents were doing – Kazuto, his sister, and his mother. She was close to the family, as she was treated just like family.

"It's important to remember the following, there is no longer any way to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be deleted from the System forever." Kayaba started to say, as he speaking, the windows of the news outlets started to disappear. "And the NerveGear will simultaneously destroy your brain"

"Either way, we will have our brain destroyed…" Katsumi said, "If someone pulls it off of us, or if our HP drops to zero."

"There's only one way for a player to escape now, you must clear the game. Right now you are gathered on floor one. The lowest level of Anicrad. If you can get through dungeons and defeat the boss, you may advanced to the next floor. Defeat the boss on floor 100 and you will clear the game."

"What's he talking about?"

"Clear?"

"Why should we believe any of the crap you're saying?" The player who ran himself into the barrier shouted.

"We can't clear all 100 floors." Klein started to say.

"That's fucking impossible." Katsumi said as she started shaking her head,

"Even the BETA testers never made it that high." Klein said as he was getting pissed.

"Last but not least, I have placed a little present in the item storage of every player. Please have a look." Kayaba said – as he didn't hear anything what the players were saying.

Kirito was the first to open in menu, followed by other players. Katsumi was the last one to open her menu. Both her and Kirito were staring at the item –

"A mirror?" Katsumi asked as she was confused.

Selecting on the only item, everyone was holding onto this mirror. Soon enough people were engulfed in a bright white light. Klein was the first to be engulfed.

"Klein!" Katsumi said as she looked at him.

Soon enough, there was a bright white everywhere. Katsumi, never pressed on the item, she wasn't sure what was happening.

"Kirito! Klein!" She called out as the white lights were too bright for her to see. Soon enough she sighed, and she pressed on the mirror, holding it in her hand, as she was surrounded by the white light herself. Her avatar appearance was gone.

"You okay, Kirito, Katsumi?" Klein asked.

"Yeah. Wait, who are you?" Kirito asked.

"I'm me, who are you?" Klein responded.

Katsumi looked at the mirror, she was herself – her…She looked over and saw that Kirito was –

And of course, everyone was looking at all the players – those men/boys who wanted to play as girls, are now themselves – in the girls uniforms. Katsumi couldn't help but laugh at that – who knew that there people who wanted to play as girls.

"Son of a – You're a guy!"

"You're not seventeen."

Those two statements were made by the two characters by the barrier.

Of course, Klein and Kirito were just staring at each other for a second. "Is that you, Klein?" "Is that you, Kirito?" Both of them said it at the same time.

"But how?" Klein said.

"Kazuto!" Katsumi said,

"Kisa!" Kirito said as he looked at her. "What are you –"

"Were you playing this whole time?" She asked,

"I'm so confused…" Klein sad.

"Ah, Kirito and I know each other in real life – we're actually neighbors," Katsumi said as she rolled her eyes. "Though back to your question, Klein, the scan. There's a high density signal device inside the NerveGear rig, it can see what your face looks like."

"But how does it know our body types and height?" Kirito wondered.

And for once, Klein had the answer, "When you first the NerveGear on, it had you do this calibration thing. It asked you to touch your body all over like this –" As he started to pat his arms. "Remember?"

"Yeah, but that was so long ago…" Katsumi nodded.

"That's where it got our physical data." Kirito said.

"But, this is – What's the point. Why would anyone do this to us." Klein responded.

Katsumi looked at Kayaba, "You guys, I think he's about to tell us."

Klein and Kirito both looked at Kayaba as well. Wondering what could this guy say…

"Right now, you're probably wondering – 'Why. Why would Akihiko Kayaba developer of Sword Art Online and NerveGear do this?' Ultimately. My goal was a simple one. The reason I created Sword Art Online was to control the fate of a world of my design" Kayaba said

"Kayaba…." Kirito growled.

"As you can see, I have achieved my goal. This marks the end of the tutorial. And the official launch of Sword Art Online. Players, I wish you the best of luck." Kayaba said as he started disappearing.

The red blood that had formed the body, had disappeared and went back into the sky. The Warning/System Announcements hexagons, have disappeared as well, showing the sky once more. Everyone stood there, their faces full of shock and disbelief. There was no way to defeat the game!

"It's not a game. It's real." Katsumi thought.

Akihiko Kayaba…he created a virtual world. HE designed the NerveGear rig. The man is a genius, to the standard, but trapping all of the people inside the game, has made him on the level of insane! There was only one way out – defeat all 100 floors. That's what they had to do. Either form parties, guilds, be solo players. If you were solo, you were walking the death game by yourself. There was no way in hell someone would do that.

"Everything he just said….is the truth.." Kirito muttered.

"How –" Katsumi said.

"I've been a fan of his…so I just know that this- this is real." Kirito said as he shook his head.

There was a shattered of a mirror, and someone spoke –

"Oh my god. AHHH" A girl screamed.

The realization hit everyone.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Someone screamed.

"I can't stay in here I have a meeting!" Another said.

Everyone was screaming over each other, so it was hard to know what everyone was saying. Katsumi was scared for her life. She was just released from the hospital a day ago, and now here she was trapped in a death game! This was a joke – but according to Kirito it wasn't. Katsumi could believe him – she knew he was a big fan. More people were shouting over each other, as the barrier disappeared.

"Come on Katsumi, Klein." Kirito grabbed their arms and ran towards an alleyway.

Once they were out of the way, Kirito spoke again, "Okay, Listen, I'm heading out right now for the next village. I want you two to come."

"Huh?"

"If what he said is true, and I think it is, the only way we're going to survive in here is by making ourselves as strong as possible." Kirito pulled up the floor map, "In an MMORPG the money you can earn, the XP, once the game starts up, there is only so much of that stuff to go around. Look the fields around the Town of Beginnings are going to be hunted clean soon. If we head to the next village now we'll have an easier time collecting cash and points. Don't worry I know all the paths and places we should avoid. Even if I'm a level one, I can get there easy." Kirito got rid of his map.

"Wah – Thanks. But you know, those friends of mine I was telling you about, we stood in line for a whole night to buy this and their back at the plaza – somewhere. And I can't leave them." Klein shook his head.

Katsumi looked at Kirito, she wondered about him. If she went with him, she would know that he was safe. Though she could stay back and help the other players – she was torn on where she should go. She knew she had to level up. She knew that she had to protect everyone. She knew that here in this game, she had to help the new players. She could help them level up. Just like Kirito, she knew where to go as well. So did a lot of other BETA players who were in the Plaza, ready to take off and fight there way to get all the cheap hunting spots, leaving the dangerous ones for the newbies. Her heart started to shatter at the thought of the game – becoming more dangerous than it already was. She had to do something.

"Sorry. Can't ask a guy, I just met, risk his life for a bunch of strangers, can I?" Klein said.

That brought both Katsumi and Kirito out of their personal thoughts.

"So don't worry about me. Get your ass to the next village. I'll be fine. Last game I played, I ran a guild. So, I'm more than prepared. And with all the stuff you taught me I'll get by, no sweat." Klein smiled brightly.

Katsumi bit her lip as she didn't know what to say at this point. She just watched the exchange happen between Kirito and Klein.

"Okay…If that's what you want. I'll get going." Kirito turned his back and started walking down the alleyway. "But if your in a jam, message me, either one of you." Kirito said, as he could guess that Katsumi was going to stay behind. "Okay?"

"Sure Kirito." Katsumi nodded.

"Sure."Klein said.

"I'll be seeing you two around. Take care!" Kirito turned his back.

"Kirito! I –" But Katsumi was loss at words.

Klein could see that she wanted to say something, so he chimed in, "Hey, Kirito, you look better like this, way cooler than your avatar." He stated.

Kirito turned around, and looked at the two of them, "And I think that scruffy face suites you ten times better too." He looked at his best friend in the real world, feeling sad of having her trapped in here. "Kisa….please becareful." He said to Katsumi.

"You too….Kazuto." She muttered.

Kirito walked away from them. Katsumi looked up at Klein, "Let's go look for your friends."

"You would help?" Klein asked.

"Sure, I'm going to help everyone."

* * *

The two of them walked back towards the plaza where there were still a lot of people out there. Katsumi, started to walk around and saw little kids, who were way too young to be playing the game. She started to gather them, one by one, and headed to one place that would be big enough to host them. The Church, along with another player who helped Katsumi, her name was Sasha. The two became close due to collecting all the kids, before anyone of them wondered off out of the town to try and level up. This was not something that they should have to follow through. There were some characters who didn't leave the town either – too afraid to leave and be killed by the outside forces. There was one thing that Katsumi could do in here, that she couldn't do outside in the real world – yet.

* * *

Sing.

* * *

Katsumi, took a deep breath as she walked to the fountain where there was still a lot of players. She took a deep breath and started singing a song.

"I wish to numb my heart, to numb my heart.  
Against the pain and take it away  
Because there must be more than this

Those countless times I gave up all hope  
Because I couldn't change what's behind me  
I hid inside my shell from the world  
Out of sight, tucked away so that no one could see"

* * *

There were people who started to gather around the fountain hearing her singing.

* * *

"Once again I feel all the pain rise inside  
Rushing back to me like an unstoppable tide  
I don't need the warmth, and no, I don't need the pain  
I'm find without this thing called "Love"

I wish to number my heart, to numb my heart  
Against the pain and take it awaySo I can overcome the dark  
Just like a shooting star in the sky

Into the deep, I sink, nearing the brink  
My heart and soul succumb to the fall  
I try to scream but there's no sound  
So I accept I won't be found  
But then I hear your voice calling  
I'm no longer falling but rising upAs you pull me to the light."

* * *

Soon enough there were more people gathered around, and Katsumi looked at everyone who has gathered around. She prayed for all the other players who were out there in the fields who were already out there leveling up. Katsumi here was giving them the strength to go out there and level up.

* * *

"The world I knew, once quiet and grey  
Began to change when you looked my way  
I thought sure my heart wouldn't heal|  
But I guess, you have made the impossible real

Look me in the eyes and make my heart skip a beat  
Fill my world with my world with color and set my spirit free  
I was never falling – I was swept off feet  
The very moment you reached me

I wish to numb my heart, to numb my heart  
And find the strength to heal what's inside  
So I can overcome the dark  
Just like a shooting star in the sky

Into the deep, I sink, nearing the brink  
But now I know you're there if I fall  
I'll show the darkness I can fight  
And when I'm lost, you'll be the light  
So now there's no hesitating  
I'm tired of waiting to turn the page  
And to find out what's to come

I always treasure our time together, these golden memories  
When I was falling and you were calling, I heard a knock on the door  
Through all the pain I've overcome  
I'll take a step out of my shell  
I've waited all this time to turn the page  
And now I'll finally blink away what held me back in the past, I swear!

I wish to numb my heart, to numb my heart  
Against the pain and take it away  
So I can overcome the dark  
Just like a shooting star in the sky  
This oath will never die, my tears have dried  
I'll never let my life slip on by  
Because I know there's more than this  
And if I only have one wish  
I pray the chapter that follows will lead to tomorrow  
So I will see what the future holds for me."

* * *

Katsumi ended her song, and everyone clapped. Her face turned red, as she got off the fountain. She looked and saw that Klein was with his friends, he made his way over to where she was.

"Katsumi! I want to introduce to my friends." Klein said as he pointed to everyone, "There's Dale, Dyanmm Harry One, Issin, Kunimittz."

"Nice to meet all of you." She smiles.

Of course, they were all talking at once, and Klein shut them up. "How about you come with us and level up?" He asked

"I would like to, but I'm meeting up with someone, I promised her that I would help her." Kastumi said. She sent him and a friend request, "Add me and I'll send you a message when I'm done." She smiles.

"Sure." Klein nodded his head as he accepted it. "Well, you guys, let's head out there and level up." Klein said. "Bye Katsumi!" he said.

"Kisa." She responded.

"Huh?" He stopped and turned to look at her.

"Call me, Kisa." She smiles. "It's my real name."

"If that's what you want."

She nodded and he took his leave. Kisa watched him leave as she headed to go look for Argo. There she spotted her friend – as she could see the User.

"Argo…" She called out.

The girl looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Do I know you –"

"It's me, Katsumi."

"Katsumi…"

Argo jumped on her, tackling her to the ground. Happy to see a friend. "Help me out,"

"Sure, what do you need help with?"

"Making a guide book, for the new players."

"Sure!" Katsumi nodded, "But, look, we should say that this was due to the experience in the BETA, and that some of the things could have changed and that they should have watch out."

"I was also thinking that any of the BETA players have to pay for it, since that some of these should be able to remember these."

"I agree. Let's get to work!"

The two of them worked hard on the guide book, and once it was completed the two grabbed a lot of copies, handing them out to players, and placing them on a booths everywhere. Katsumi especially made sure to hand them off to players to make sure that they stayed safe, though some told her that they didn't need it. Kisa was worried about what could happen in the next few months. She shook her head as it didn't pertain to her…She tried to help them but in the end they didn't want the help.

"Hey, how did it go?" Argo asked when they met back up at the meeting spot.

"It went well." Katsumi sighed as she looked at the sky.

"You know, your song, really gave everyone the spirits to go out there and help clear the game."

"I'll try anything."

"You know, I want to help you as much as I can. So just for you – I'll trade info with you for free."

"You better! We've been friends since the BETA, and I hope we stay that way…"

Katsumi hugged Argo as she was afraid of losing a friend – she was even scared of losing Kirito and her new friend she made. Klein and his group. She looked at Argo,

"Hey, I met Kirito earlier today, and it's weird because we know each other in the real world."

"Are you worried that you might – "

"Lose him? Yeah, and I'm sure he feels the same as well."

"This is Kirito we're talking about. He's strong and he'll be fine."

"I'm more worried about him getting enemies and them trying to kill him off…"

"Well, he does have that issue about talking…..and not shutting up."

"Argo, let me know if you find out where he is."

"Sure."

The two re-traded information, so they were back on each other friends list. This was something that she was sure that was going to hurt them in the end. Katsumi got up from their spot and hugged Argo one last time before leaving the Town of Beginnings and headed to the next Village over to level up as fast as she could. She knew that the hunting grounds would be safe with all the players hunting in the fields. Katsumi made her way as she sent a message to Kirito.

* * *

_**~Message System~**_

_To: Kirito_

_From: Katsumi_

Hey Kirito! I hope you made it to the next village alright! I met up with Argo today, and we created Guide books for everyone today. I also helped Klein find his friends, and they seem pretty chill. I'm on way to the village that is a bit further from yours. Becareful, there are going to be a lot of players out Bin the field. I hope everything goes well for you! I just wanted to send you a heads up. Not like you need it or anything, but I feel like it would be nice if we kept in touch just to make sure that neither of us have died.

_**~End of Message System~**_

* * *

Katsumi sent her message and headed off towards the village, slaughtering the animals that came into her path. She was worried about dying but she knew she would be fine if she made it there before the sun set for good, marking the end of Day one in the game.

On the other side – Kirito was making it into the village, when he got a notification that someone sent a message. He opened is messages and saw it was from Katsumi. He was happy to know that she was alright and that she was going to be okay – he knew she would be. She was great with her weapon. Once he was completely sure that he was alright, he sent a reply to her message.

* * *

_**~Message System~**_

_To: Katsumi_

_From: Kirito_

I made it safe to the village I was headed to. I hope you make it safe to your own as well. I wouldn't like it if you disappeared, Kisa. I would hate the idea of you not being around when I needed you. We were each other's best of friends. Knowing that you are safe and alive will always have me fight my way through this game. Be safe as well.

_**~End of Message System~**_

* * *

Kirito sent his message and took a deep breath as he was worried about her since he just saw her in the hospital as she was recovering from her surgery. He also wanted to fight to get back to the real world because he had to make it back to his sister - no – his cousin and his aunt. He remembered when he was younger, he hacked his way into the locked file about himself. His aunt adopted him after his parents had died and he was raised as her own, even after learning the truth – it was hard to really connect with Suguha as she wasn't his real sister. He remembered telling Kisa about it –

**~FlashBack~**

_"What do you mean you aren't her brother?" A younger Kisa asked as they were in the library. Today was her good day, so she was able to go to school and talk._

_"I mean what I meant. I found out I'm adopted…So she's really my cousin." Kazuto frowned. "My aunt kept it from me."_

_"Look – " Kisa let out a harsh cough._

_"Kisa!"_

_"I'm fine." She waved a hand at him. "As I was saying. She might be your aunt, but in all honestly, she raised you more than you birth mother. She may not be your real mother – but she is your mother."_

_Kisa tried to explain to him. It was hard for her to really understand the situation. She wasn't that smart like Kirito. Though both of them had their strengths and weaknesses and they made a great pair. Kazuto looked at her. He worried more about her health than his own personal issue. It was hard for him, the two of them grew up together, and he was watching her suffer as she had her good days and her bad days. She was his only true friend. He would help her when it she needed it because she missed so many days of school, due to going into the hospital – and going to the doctors for testing._

_Kisa's blonde hair was pulled back into a braid as her pinkish red eyes were looking at Kazuto as he looked back at her. The two of them changed the subject as he didn't want to talk about his problems anymore._

_"How are you feeling?"_

_"I'm fine Kazuto."_

_"Are you sure –"_

_"Geeze, you are sounding like a big brother I never wanted."_

_"Hey, that's not a bad thing. I care about you –"_

_"I know you do."_

_She started laughing – and that's when it started – her coughing fits that she would have._

_"Kisa!" Kazuto went to her and was getting worried. "I need to get you to the nurses office." He started to help her out of her chair, but she shook her head – "Don't you dare say no. You have to go."_

_"I.." She let out a rough cough, "I'm fine…" Her voice was hoarse – as she was in pain._

_"No! I was given orders to take you to the nurses office if you started coughing."_

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

Katsumi was wondering around the village she was stopped in and saw that a lot of people were in the village already. She quickly made her way to the Inn to see if there were any rooms available. And she was in luck as there was one room left – she of course took it and went to her room to settle down and look over her leveling up – as she did defeat a couple of boar and wolves on way to the village. She got up and looked out the window – wondering if she should've stopped. Should she get out there and get to the next village? Should she rest? They had to rest. Even if in a virtual world, you would need sleep.

Katsumi rested her head against the window pane as she was wondering about what she should really be doing. What is she going to be doing in this world? She only used SAO as an escape from being sick and here she was able to sing and talk as much as she wanted without pain. It made her happy. Though Katsumi was going to leave bright and early to head to Horunka village to get her hands on a quest. She had the Anneal Blade during the BETA and it was an amazing weapon. Though her mind wondered to -

_**~Message System~**_

* * *

_To: Katsumi_

_From: Klein_

Hey! This is probably weird, but I just wanted to check on you, to make sure you are okay.

_**~End of Message System~**_

* * *

Katsumi opened her message and smiled a bit as she read the message from Klein. Was it weird as she thought about how he was doing – that he would send her a message?

* * *

_**~Message System~**_

_To: Klein_

_From: Katsumi_

Hey there, yeah I'm doing okay, I'm in a village right now, about to get some rest. It's been a long day and there's so much to take in. I'll be alright. There's a quest I'm going after tomorrow bright and early.

_**~End of Message System~**_

* * *

Klein and his friends stayed in the Town of Beginnings for the first day as he didn't want to get separated in the mass of people running out the town to head to the other towns and villages. Once he was in a Inn, he sent a message to Katsumi – no Kisa. She told him to call her Kisa. She had a beautiful name. She was on his mind, wondering about her age. Would it be weird? He sighed as se looked up at the ceiling and read her message that she sent back. He should ask her – right? Or would that ruin everything? He groaned. He just met her and now he's going to sound creepy if he starts hitting on her on the first. Kisa.

* * *

Kisa. He was going to take it slow. He had to, she was different and that was amazing. Kisa. Her blonde hair and pink-red eyes were memorizing.

* * *

_**~Message System~**_

_To: Katsumi_

_From: Klein_

Well, I hope you do great on your quest! It's going to be a busy day for everyone as there was a lot for the newbies to get used to. I'm sure your book that you and your friend worked on – will help a lot. Though you do have a great singing voice.

_**~End of Message System~**_


	2. Chapter 2: Floor One Boss

Days turned to Months and still – no one knew when they were going to find the First Floor Boss – even in the BETA it was hard to find it. He – He changed the layout for everything. Changed where the Boss was going to be. Now there was no way to figure out where it was and it's been a month! Soon there was a meeting called, and everyone who wanted to clear floor one – went to this meeting. Kisa went as she knew that she would be able to run into Kirito at the meeting. Kisa frowned as she knew that today a total was coming out – a total of how many deaths. She walked over to the table that was in the middle of a square with a fountain. There was also a tree as well. The weather was warm for being Dec-the weather isn't the same as the real world.

Katsumi picked up a newsletter and there at the top was the amount of dead players. 2,000. 2,000 players gone from this world. 2,000 in total. 2,000 less players from the original 10,000. There was a gathering of people around the fountain. Katsumi looked up as she saw Kirito.

"Kirito!" She said as she ran over and hugged him.

"Katsumi!" He said as he hugged her back. "I know we message, but – seeing you is so much better than wondering what could've happened from our last sent messages."

"Don't start crying."

"I'm not!"

Katsumi giggled as she rolled her eyes at him. "Uh-huh.."

"Alright! Players for the floor one meeting! Follow me!" Someone said.

The group of players started moving and Katsumi somewhat had a feeling that this meeting was going to short. Though there was also the idea that something bad was going to happen. Something that was unexplained and avoided. The group was led to a music/theater type area. Kirito and Katsumi sat in the back next to another girl who was wearing a hooded cape. Soon enough – the guy who called the meeting started talking.

"Okay people! Now that everyone is here, let's get this meeting started!" He started saying. "So anyway, I wanna thank everyone for coming. Good to see you. My name is Diavel, and in this game the job I rolled is Knight!" He placed his fist on his chest plate.

People started laughing at him – because the job he rolled. There wasn't a job system in this game. Everyone knew that when they were playing. Though there was something that anyone could say. Katsumi thought it was cute that he was playing Knight in the game, though something else was off about him. Though everyone could change their outfits, there was still something about him that was striking familiar, and his name – why did his name sound familiar. Katsumi couldn't place it but she knew that there was something else about him that would help her jog her memory about him.

Soon a player spoke up "Dude, there's no job system in this game!"

Diavel soon enough tried to get control over the crowd, bringing it back to the point at hand. "Guys wanna hear this or not?" Soon enough everyone settled down to listen to him. He started to get serious, "Right, anyway, here's the deal. Our party found the boss room at the top of the tower today –"

_"That's amazing, soon enough we can finally go to floor two!"_ Katsumi thought.

Soon enough there were people talking and Diavel tried to being the conversation back to him – so that everyone could focus on the task at hand. Defeating the floor one boss to get to floor two.

"First, we need to defeat the floor one boss and make it to floor two. The next step is to tell everyone back at the Town of Beginnings that it IS possible to beat this game. Fact is it's our duty as the most capable players here. Do you agree or not?" He asked the crowd.

Again more mumurring as Katsumi spoke up, "I agree with you" She said. Everyone turned to look at her –

"A girl? There's no way you are coming with us." A player said.

"Girls shouldn't have even played this game. It's a man game." Another one said.

"Shut up! She's much of a fighter than you two." Kirito spoke up for her.

"You didn't have to… I can stand my own ground." She said as she looked at Kirito.

"Now your boyfriend is sticking up for you? Pathetic." A third player joined.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND. And if you want to test my skills, right here, right now. Let's go." Katsumi said as she pulled out her sword. "Unless, you're too chicken to fight." She smirked.

"ENOUGH!" Diavel said as he marched up to where everyone was. "Work it out, this party will need to work together in order to defeat the boss." He went back to the stage below. "Now where was I…" He wondered. "Okay, glad to hear you're all with me on this. Now let's figure out how we're gonna beat the boss. First off we'll team up into parities of six. A typical party doesn't stand a chance against the floor boos, we need a raid group made up of multiple of parties."

"Six!? I don't even know that many people here." Katusmi said as she looked around.

Kirito had that same look on his face as Katsumi – people around them started making plans and getting into groups. Katusmi looked over and saw that there was another person who was solo. The two of them moved down to where the girl was.

"Hi! I'm Katsumi, and this is Kirito." Katsumi said to the girl.

"Asuna." She looked at Katsumi. "So, no one wanted you two in your parities?"

"Whhaaat?" Katsumi said. "No. I rather not be in a group of guys who think girls can't use swords. Besides, I think six is way too much in a group anyways. So why don't the three of us become a party?"

"Sure, I'm down for that." Kirito said.

"I guess so." Asuna said.

The three of them were now friends, and they sat together wondering what else was going to be said, before the true battle was going to win.

"Alright! Looks like everyones team up. Now then –"

"HOLD UP A SEC!" Someone said from the crowd. And of course he –

"Why the hell did he have to jump like that to get down on to the stage? He's really weird – oh wait he's talking again." Katsumi said as she rolled her eyes at the weird dude who had joined.

"My names Kiabou got that?" He said. "Before we take on the boss I wanna get something off my chest. We all know about the 2,000 people who died so far, yeah? Well some of you need to apologize to them right now!" Kiabou pointed into the crowd.

"What is he talking about?" Asuna asked, confused.

"The BETA testers…" Katsumi and Kirito thought at the same time.

"Kiabou , I think I know who you are referring to. You mean the ones who are EX-BETA testers, right?" Diavel asked.

" 'Course I mean them!" Kiabou looked at Diavel like he had three heads. "Who the hell does this guy think I want to apologize! It's those damn beta testers who got us into this mess to begin with!" Kiabou thought as he looked at Diavel. "The day this stupid ass game started the BETA guys just up and vanished, right?" Kiabou questioned – to no one. "They did stole us beginners, they snagged all the good hunting spots and they grabbed all the easy quest, too. They were the only ones who were getting stronger in here. This whole time they've been ignoring us like we're nothing." Just then he growled at the group, snarling like a wild dog that had rabies. "Hell! I bet there are some of them here! Come on out, BETA Testers! We should make them apologize to us and make them give us their money and the items they got. They can't expect party to trust them when they don't trust us. Why should we."

"This guy is nuts…." Katsumi whispered. She looked over at Kirito who was looked like he was about to say something – apologize for some of these people who died. She knew that there were the books out there that she made with Argo. "Kirito don't do it." She shook her head.

Kirito looked at her. "But –"

"You'll only get yourself killed." She shakes her head. This wasn't the place to discuss their situation or what was going on through that crazy dudes head.

Just then there was a deep voice from a player – was he always there?

"Can I say something?" He asked.

_"Thank God someone is going to be talking some sense into this freak."_ Katsumi thought at she looked at Kiabou – he just gave her the Hebby Jebbys. She couldn't' explain it, but this guy was dark and twisted somehow.

Just then everyone was watching him as he stood up and walked over to Kiabou. "Hey. My names Agil. Kiabou, right? I wanna make sure I'm on the same page, you say the ex-beta testers should be blamed for the rookies deaths because they didn't help them, and you want them to apologize and give up their winnings. I leave anything out?" The new speaker – Agil said as he looked down at Kiabou.

Kiabou looked like he was about to shit himself, because of scared he was. This was new. Where was the tough guy act from before? Was it gone because there was someone who was much bigger and was going to point out all the mistakes or the plot holes that he had suffered. Though Kiabou just glared at Agil "No. You didn.t" He stated – as he thought that Agil might agree with him.

Just then Agil dug into his back pocket – revealing a book that Katsumi and Argo had worked on. "The Item store hands these out for free." After a while, he continued, "It's a guide book. You got one, didn't you?" He asked.

"Sure, I got one." Kiabou rolled his eyes wondering where this guy was going with it. "So what about it?"

"Did this guy not read it?" Katsumi started to fume. She and Argo worked together on it, to release it on the day they were trapped. The day that every new player needed it. The guidebook wasn't the best since there were going to be changes, but it was the best the two could do while trying to form the idea that they were going to have work together – put together their two minds and make sure that it was as good as possible.

"You know who was handing these out?" Agil asked wondering if Kiabou actually cared about the book. "The ex-BETA testers."

Soon enough the whole crowd was shocked to learn. Katsumi and Kirito bother rolled their eyes – how did no one know? They were all over the first floor handing these out. It wasn't that hard! They probably thought it was NPCs who were handing them out and not BETA testers. Kiabou's scowl grew on his face wondering what he was getting it. This was to the breaking point. Just then Agil, still holding the book up – showing everyone

"Listen up! Everyone had equal access to this information. Even so, lots of players still died. Now, I didn't come here to point fingers at anyone. I'm here cause I wanna learn from those players deaths." Agil stated as everyone seemed to be interested in what he saying. "I'm here cause I wanna find out how we're going to beat the boss."

Katsumi could agree that everyone should learn how they were going to beat the boss – now that it's attack patterns could be different – or similar to the one from the BETA. Though it was unclear if HE had changed anything. That was the scary part for Katsumi, was that there was no way to really know – did he change anything? He did keep stuff? Sure the BETA testes only got to floor ten and that was with a breeze of it being easy. Now that it's a death game, there's sure to be more to it. Agil turned around and looked at Kaibou, who looked back with a scowl on his face. Soon enough, the pissing match between the two, had Agil as the winner as Kaibou sat down and listen to what else was going to be said.

"Okay," Diavel said, pulling out his own book. "Can we get back to the meeting, now?" He looked around to see if anyone said anything else. "For info on the boss, it's all in here. The latest issue of the guide book, you just heard about." He held up the book so everyone could see.

_"Geeze, this is more show and tell. This is the second time someone had showed the book."_ Asuna thought as she just wanted the meeting to get over with so that they could move on to the second floor after a month of everyone being trapped on the first floor.

Everyone seemed shocked that there was info – Okay, so maybe not everyone. Those who didn't have the guide book seemed shocked as this was something new. Who knew that there was information on the boss?! Shocker, right? Katsumi sighed as she knew there was little details that were going to be different. It was just something inside her.

"According to the book the boss's name is Illfang the Kobold Lord. Also, he will be surrounded by his minions, the Rune Kobold Sentinels. Illfang carries and Axe and a buckler. He has four health bars, and when the last one turns red, he switches to a curved sword type weapon called a Talwar. He can change his patterns of attack too." Diavel read out loud the information that was provided by Argo.

Everyone started to talk, wondering how hard this boss was going to be. Will be as hard as people think? How will they attack? There had to be a plan in place before they left. It will only be chaos. Of course, this was going to be the first raid battle against the floor one boss, so there was bound to be something strange going on. Diavel closes the book and hits it against his hand – and then all talking ceased.

"That's it for the briefing. As for the distribution of loot, money will be divided equally among everyone. The part that defeats the boss, gets the EXP, and whoever gets an item, gets to keep it." Diavel stared at everyone. "Any objections?" Of course there was more mumbling between everyone.

Katsumi looked at her party – which was just her, Kirito and their new member, Asuna. Katsumi knew that they weren't going to be the main group to go out at battle, like everyone else since they were considered 'left-over'. The three of them were going to still be a good enough to help the raid win this first floor boss.

"Good! We leave tomorrow at 10 in the morning! Meeting adjourned, people!" Diavel said as everyone started to get up and gather around their groups.

Katsumi got up and walked over to where Diavel was. She remembered his user – but not who he looked like. Sure everyone looked different. She hopped that Diavel would remember her who because they were together since day two of the BETA, but they went their separate ways since Katsumi met up with Argo and Kirito on the later floors. She was going to take her chance to talk to him, to see if he actually rem,,

"Diavel" Katusmi said as she walked over to him.

He looked away from the group he was talking to, to look at her, staring at her. He looked at her username, remembering it somehow. "Katsumi…" He said as he looked at her. "I remember that name." He whispered. "Wait….were you…"

"Yeah, I was." She nodded.

"You were the one singing in the Town of Beginnings!" Diavel said.

"Oh…Yeah. I was…" Katsumi muttered as she thought he would remember about the two days they spent hunting and doing quests together. Of course, she really didn't expect him to remember.

"KATSUMI! COME ON!" Kirito shouted over the loudness of the crowd.

"I better get going! See you around." Katsumi said as she ran off towards her group of two. She bit her lip as she wanted to talk to him about the other things. Of course, she knew that he probably didn't want to mention that to him as this was something – that no one wanted to announce.

"So, do you two know each other?" Asuna asked as they were leaving the area.

"We're neighbors in the real world." Kirito said as it was nothing.

The three of them were sitting in a pub, figuring out how they were going to go on to attack the boss, even when they didn't know which sector they were going to be. For being a small party they were mostly likely going to be the back up for a group. As long as they were going to be able to go in there and defeat the boss. That was it. Something was going to be up. Katsumi had this feeling since the third week during the game – there were changes. Even if they were either minor or major. That means there was going to be something different about the boss. There had to be. No one would in their right mind would keep the bosses the same from BETA to now. That would be a first.

"So, what do you think is going to happen?" Asuna asked as she kept her hood on.

"I think we are going to have to keep the minions away from everyone as they attack the boss. We are only a party of three." Katsumi said as she ate her food.

"You really think so?" Asuna asked

"Yeah, as Katsumi mentions, we are only three, and Diavel seems like someone who wouldn't put a group of three out in the main battle." Kirito said as he sat back and looked at the two girls.

"Maybe you're right." Asuna frowned. "I was just hoping to be able to put my skills to the test out there."

"There are going to be chances, trust me." Katsumi smiles. "We may not be a tank team, but being a support will help out and we can still be able to be part of the bigger team."

The three of them started looking about what they could do as the support team. Katsumi knew that Kirito was going to hold back – because just like everyone else – he was scared that it was true – Death. Katsumi was always careful as well. She kept her crystals all stocked and if she used one, she would buy two more to replace it. Asuna was still new to the game, so there was no need to worry. Katusmi and Kirito had to be careful about how much of their skills they use as someone is bound to call them BETAs and being hidden is what Katsumi likes.

As Katsumi was heading back to the Inn she was staying at, she soon got a ding – a message. She wondered who could be sending her something this late at night. A small smile crept to her face as she read who it was.

* * *

_**~Message System~**_

To: Katsumi

From Klein

Hey, just checking in! I haven't heard from you in two weeks, I see that you are still on my friends list. I just want to make sure that you are doing okay. My offer still stands – you can join my guild – and kind of be the only girl, but I feel like something is missing when you are not around

_**~End of Message System~**_

* * *

_**~Message System~**_

To: Klein

From: Katsumi

Yeah, I'm still here. I met up with Kirito – at a meeting to locate the first floor boss. Tomorrow we are going into battle. I know that your offer still stands, but it makes it awkward that I'm the only girl in your guild. And you seem to want a guild with just boys in it. I'll be fine on my own, hey! If we clear the floor, how about we explore floor two together? I MEAN LIKE YOU AND YOUR TEAM AND GETTING GOOD HUNTING SPOTS! I should get some sleep. Night!

_**~End of Message System~**_

* * *

Klein looked at his message and he, too got a small smile on his face as he knew that she was ok – wait – his smile turned to a frown as she was going to be in the boss battle. That – that can't be right. She can't go off to be in the boss battle. Klein didn't want that to happen to her.

Back with Katsumi, she was laying in the bed at the inn she was staying at. She had to make sure that she was going to make it out alive. She had to. Looking up at the ceiling, she sighed and wondered why she was going to be trapped here. There was a knock at her door – she got up and opened it – Asuna was standing there, with her hood down.

"Asuna, hey." Katusmi said as she opened the door and saw her friend.

"Hey, do you think…I could come in?" Asuna asked – she seemed scared.

"Sure," Katsumi allowed Asuna to enter. "Are you okay?"

"I know we just became friends today – but can I tell you something?" Asuna asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm not supposed to be here – trapped in this game!"

"What?"

"I was bored and I…I used my brother's gear to join! If I didn't put the gear on, it would be him trapped in here and not me…."

"Asuna…"

"I-I'm scared that I won't get to see him!"

There were tears rolling down her face. This was the first time Asuna had cried in front of someone. Her father had told her that she shouldn't be showing her emotions – it wasn't lady like. Katsumi frowned, and she started to feel sad.

"Hey, everyone who is here, is trapped because of that asshole. It's not your fault, but you survived this long! You can survive longer to escape to see the outside world! To see your brother again, to see your family." Katusmi tried to think of something to say. "I…I on the other hand, feel….better here."

"What do you mean?" Asuna asked as she looked at Katusmi.

"I had cancer, in the throat, and it would prevent me from speaking, because they were located on my vocal cords. When the BETA for SAO came out, and I joined for the few weeks, I felt normal! I could talk and sing…I felt free!" Katsumi started to say. "I never wanted to leave, but right before the launch, I had my surgery and It was scary because it could go either way. I could talk again – or I would never talk again." Katsumi explained.

The two of them got to know each other – so much better. Even knowing their real names.

"You used….your real name?" Kisa laughed

"It's not funny, I didn't know you weren't supposed to. And I'm not that creative." Asuna pouted. "But I like your name, Kisa."

The next day came, and the group was walking through the forest. The walk in the forest seemed to go on forever – there had to be a reason why this was their only way to the boss room. Of course no one found it! It's in a damn forest to get to the dungeon. The group was walking ahead, while taking up the rear was Kirito, Kisa and Asuna. Kisa was mostly taking in the sights of the forest – for a death game there was some nice scenery. Kisa was listening to Kirito explain to both her and Asuna – as Kisa could sense that this was the first time Asuna had played a game like this.

"Let's go over it again, we're the back up. So our target is going to be the boss's minions, the Ruin Sentinels." Kirito said.

"I know." Asuna said.

"Look we get it, back up gets the weirdos while everyone else attacks the boss." Kisa sighed. "what's our battle strategy?" She asked.

"I'll use a sword skill to knock their weapons up and out of the way." Kirito said. "When I do, we'll switch and jump in."

And then there was the question that Kisa was waiting for.

"What's a switch?" Asuna asked.

"Okay, level with me, is this the first time you've ever been in a party?" Kirito asked.

"Kirito, of course this her first time." Kisa butted in. Just then she bumped right into Kirito as he stopped walking. "WHY DID YOU STOP!" Kisa yelled.

"Sorry!" Kirito said, as he went to go catch up with Asuna who kept walking.

Kisa quickly answered Asuna's question, "Asuna a swtich is Players switch positions mid-battle to recover Hit Points and burden the learning abilities of the monsters that are being fought."

Soon enough the party had climbed up the flight of stairs to reach the final boss room. This was it. This was going to the be the first time anyone has gone up the boss – and it was going to really put everyone's skills to a test. They were the only chance to gain access to floor 2. No one else knew where the boss room was.

Diavel stood up against the door, looking at everyone. One more talk before entering the boss room. Everyone needed to hear this. "Listen up everyone, I've only got one thing to say to you," He made a fist, and put a smile on his face. "Let's win!"

Everyone was getting ready. They grabbed hold of their weapons, holding on tightly.

Just then the Diavel placed his hand on the door, "Come on!" He shouted as the door opened to reveal, the boss room.

Diavel was the first one to enter slowly, looking around as this was something new. There sitting the far back was the boss. He was just sitting there, waiting for his time to shine. To take out the intruders. To make sure no one was going to pass. There were glowing eyes from him. Just then the room had lights – bright colored lights. That was the cue – the battle was going to start. Illfang jumped from his spot and into the main area, screaming at the top of his lungs. The scream brought forth the Sentinels.

Katsumi looked carefully at the Sentinels, they had amour and their weapons were more like giant cotton balls. She wanted to watch their movements before joining in to help Asuna and Kirito. There had to be a weakness for them.

Just then the Sentinels started charging towards the group. Along with Illfang behind them. This boss fight was happening now.

"Commence attack!" Diavel said pointing his sword outwards towards the enemies.

Of course, those men and boys did a their own version of a Tarzan Yell/Scream as they all charged to fight the boss and the Sentinels. The two groups started to clash with each other. Kiabou charged right towards the center Sentinel – attacking it, while the Sentinel itself blocked the attack. All around there was the sounds of clashing mental as Sentinels were disappearing and reappearing right before their eyes.

"Squads A and C switch in!" Diavel yelled, as the party members were sending their attacks every which way. "Here it comes! Squad B block!" He commanded.

Illfang screeched as he swiped his weapon towards the people. Kiabou and Agil threw their attacks at it as this boss fight had to come to end.

"Squad C keep guarding and prepare to switch. Everyone else when you fall back, regroup and flank them. Squad D, E and F keep those minions off us!" Diavel looked back at the groups.

Katsumi and Asuna looked at each and rolled their eyes as they were trying their best to switch in when Kirito said to.

"Yeah, you got it!" Kirito responded to Diavel. He went in with a charge towards the minion as it prepared to attack from above. Kirito knocked it out of the way. "Switch! Asuna!" He yelled

Asuna charged towards the minion that was just attacked, "I'm on it!" She made sure to attack with precise precision.

_"I thought she was a beginner. But she's got good skills._" Kirito thought.

"Wow! Asuna is good, I can't see the tip of her sword." Katsumi said as she watched Asuna attack the minion.

"Right on." Kirito nodded.

Just then another Minion was going in for an attack – and Kirito bounced in to block the attack and make sure that it wasn't going to land a single attack on them.

Illfang let out a roar, that alerted them that they had reached the red of his last health bar. This was it. The battle was almost over. Katusmi switched with Kirito as she landed the killing blow on a minion. Kirito looked back at the group to make sure that everything was good. Here it was – the throwing of the weapons.

With that smug look on his face, Kiabou announced, "Look like that guide book was right."

"Stand back!" Diavel announced, going in to finish off the attack. "I got it!"

_"I thought the plan was for everyone in the group to surround it."_ Kirito thought as he looked at Diavel going in.

Katsumi looked over as Kirito stood there – and her gaze looked at Diavel. He was going to attack Illfang – by himself!

"What the hell is he doing!" Katsumi yelled.

"Looks like he's going to the item…" Kirito explained.

Everyone was watching as Diavel's sword glowed yellow, powering up. Illfang was reaching for his Talwar, that was when Kirito and Katusmi saw it. The weapon had changed, the information in the books – they were wrong…

"That – that's not…" Katsumi tried to speak.

"That's not a talwar, it's an nodachi. This isn't like the BETA" Kirito thought as he fought off one of the sentials.

"WAIT STOP!" Kirito shouted.

Katsumi looked at Kirito wondering what the hell he was thinking shouting that – but he had to. It's like the BETA. She knew she had to speak, but it was like she was frozen – what else has this evil mastermind changed within the weeks of closing the BETA to releasing the game?

"It's no good!" Kirito was trying to stop Diavel from dying. "Get out of there!"

Soon enough as Diavel charged towards the boss, Illfang jumped up and started bouncing off of the pillars, before making his strike. Just when no one was expecting it – Diavel was hit, slashed. Those life points were fading to zero.

"DIAVEL NO!" Kiabou shouted – Illfang jumped right in front of the crowd and let out a roar.

Everyone was scared now – one of them was dead. And now there was no one to lead the team. They were going to die within the first floor – like all the all deaths. Katsumi watched Kirito run over to Diavel. Words were spoken between the two, but nothing could be made out as Asuna and Katsumi were bouncing between switches. The two of them alone were not enough – but the rest of the group needed to defeat Illfang so they could move on to floor two.

The attacks were no good, everyone was the defense. Katsumi looked back at Kirito.

"KIRITO HELP US!" She shouted him out of his thoughts. There was no time. Everyone was losing.

Asuna and Kirito started charging towards Illfang, Katsumi would join in when the right time appeared. Kirito's sword clashed with the nodachi. Asuna ran up and striked Illfang while he was unguarded. Though Illfang saw it coming and he was able to bounce back with an attack of his own – but instead of hitting Asuna, it scraped her cloak she was wearing.

"He's coming back!" Katsumi shouted as she charged past Kirito to knock Illfang off balance.

Asuna charged forward striking him. Everyone was watching the three of them attack Illfang – trying to clear the floor one boss. Soon enough – Kirito got hurt, knocking Asuna down on her feet.

"KIRITO! ASUNA!" Katsumi shouted as she looked at them and then looked at Illfang. Soon enough Illfang was standing right in front of the two of them – Katsumi was un able to move. She watched as Asuna was going to defend herself and Kirito with her own weapon. Katsumi had to move to protect them.

Soon enough Agil came up – striking the nodachi – sending Illfang back a few feet from Kirito and Asuna. The rest of the team started charging at Illfang. Even with one member down – they were there to still clear the floor. They still had to get it done.

"We can hold this bastard off until your health's back up." Agil said to Kirito.

"You got it.." Kirito said as he watched everyone go off.

Katsumi ran over to Kirito and handed him some health potions. "Here, take some. We'll need you out there."

"But these are yours…"

"Take them. I'll be okay. I'm quicker than you are." She placed them on his lap and then ran off to join Agil and the rest of the squad.

Asuna looked at Kirito, "She cares about you." Asuna said as she gave him one of the health potions. She too – even though she didn't really know Kirito cared about him.

They were watching as Illfang was blocking every single attack that was dealt, and it was going to be harder to defeat him now that he was gaining the upper hand on their attacks. Katsumi was watching the attacks slowly. She took out her sword, she had to hold him back until Kirito and Asuna were ready to join back. She looked up at Illfang was coming down for an attack – She saw that he was going to go for Agil –

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" She yelled at it and quickly moved to attack. She sent it down on the ground – waiting for the health bars to decrease.

Everyone was shocked to see a girl do something like that – half of them wondered if Kirito was going to become victor of slamming the creature down. Soon enough Kirito started charging towards the creature.

"Come on Asuna, help me beat this sucker! One last attack!" Kirito announced as he charged over ready to deal blow to Illfang.

Asuna charged right behind him, "You got it!" She yelled as she was getting ready.

Both of them charged towards him – swords charging their rightful colors. Illfang was waiting right there near throne. The two of them switched – everyone watched as Kirito would knock the weapon and Asuna would go in for the kill strikes. Kirito quickly jumped in and slashed at Illfang. He landed the kill blow – letting everyone let out a cheer! It was time to celebrate.

There were so many voices going on that it was hard to know who was saying what Kirito was the winner – and he got the last item drop.

"Nice job!" Asuna and Katsumi said to Kirito – both of the girls looked at each other and smiled.

"That was some find swordsmanship. Congratulations. Today's victory is all thanks to you." Agil said as he looked at Kirito.

"..No…" Kirito said – he was hurt.

"Yeah!" A couple of the guys shouted in the back as they were happy that they have finally cleared floor one.

"You rock man!: One of them said.

There was clapping and cheering among them. Katsumi looked around – and noticed that there was some awful energy. Something hateful about it.

"Stop cheering!" It was Kiabou. He was upset about something – angry. "Why'd you do it huh? Why did you let Diavel die!" He shouted.

"Let him die?" Kirito asked.

"That's what I said! I admit it! You knew the technique the boss was going to use! You could've told us! Then Diavel would've stood a chance. HE WOULDN'T HAD TO DIE!" Kiabou shouted.

There were murmurs among the crowd. Asuna, Agil and Katsumi looked at each other and then at the crowd. Then one person spoke up –

"I know why he knew! He used to be a BETA tester! Think about it, he knew about the boss's attack pattern. He knew! But he kept it from us." Though he wasn't done talking. "I bet he isn't the only BETA tester here…Come on! Show yourselves!"

Katsumi was scared – He knew that there were more BETA testers here…but who else besides her and Kirito were BETA testers.. Asuna and Agil looked around wondering if it was true. Everyone started to judge each other. Who was a secret BETA tester…who was a noob? This was going to the one that would tear everyone apart.

"Hey calm down…" Agil tried to calm down Kiabou and his group.

Just then there was laughter. Kirito.

"Kirito…why are you laughing?" Katsumi asked.

"So you guys think I used to be a BETA Tester." He stood up, "It's not cool to put me in the same class as those noobs." He laughed at it.

"Whatcha say!" Kiabou shouted.

"You hear me." Kirito said walking through the crowd. "Most of the 1,000 people that scored a slot in the SAO's BETA were rookies. They were so green, they didn't know how to level up. Hell even you guys were better than they were. But me, I'm nothing like those guys, man." Kirito smirked as he spoke. "During the BETA, I made it to floors that were higher than any of the other testers. That's a fact. I knew about the boss cause I fought tons of monsters with way more swordskills on high floors" His face grew dark as he looked at everyone. "I know a bunch of other things too. More than you can imagine. More than any info broker."

Kiabou was the first to speak. "W-what the hell…If that's true than your worse than a BETA tester...You're a goddamn cheater, that's what you are!"

There was so much more talking over one another – and then one voice stood out. One word. Beater. Katsumi knew that Kirito was lying but who else could see that? Was everyone else noobs in the game to realize that the BETA only went so high on the floors?

Kirito soon enough spoke, "Beater, yeah that's good. I like it. Okay you can call me a beater." He said as he was pulling up his menu, clicking on the item that was just dropped. The Midnight Coat. "Just make sure you don't confuse me with those BETA Testers anymore. " He equipped the coat. Soon enough he started walking away as everyone started to stare in shock.

Katsumi ran after him. "Kirito! Stop! This isn't…you…" She whispered.

"There's no going back. You better go spread the word that floor two has been cleared, Katsumi," Kirito said as he didn't bother to turn around. Instead, he disbanded from their party. "Good bye, Katsumi."

All she saw was the back of his coat. She was worried about him. Why did he confess to something that wasn't true? She had to get to the bottom of that. But he was right – we had to tell everyone that it was safe to go up to floor two. They knew that this game was now beatable. They can do it. They can escape from this hell.


	3. Chapter 3: Love, Guilds and Death

**ANOTHER'S NOTE: BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER! JUST KNOW THAT RESEARCH HAS BEEN DONE TO KNOW THE AGE OF CONSENT IN JAPAN! /country-rankings/age-of-consent-by-country According to this website, the age of consent IS 13! Just know that I will planning on NOT taking that into consideration, because I'm making Klein a bit OOC for this, because due to him being 22, and Katsumi is 14, I choose to wait until she's at least 16 to engage her in the "sexual" activities with Klein. A few stolen kisses will be made between the two, but that is about! Chapter three will be skipping around with Ep 3 because this ep is mostly about Kirito! So only bits and pieces will be used. Thank you. Carry on to read!**

* * *

Many months into playing the game and everyone went from floor 2, all the way to floor 11. It was shocking to know that they were able to get this far. Katsumi and Kirito would meet up to do someone on one battle for practice. Katsumi and Asuna would get together for some girl time. Of course, there the messages from Klein about where she was and how she was doing – her heart ached a bit when she was away from Klein. She had to understand these feelings – she didn't even know how old he was!

After some time away from everyone, she knew that she had to meet up with Klein, to figure out everything with him. What were they? Best friends? His messages seemed to go in a different direction. She wondered what could possibly make it seem like that. She was sitting in a tavern, after she sent a message to Klein, asking to meet up – she knew he was busy with his guild, being the leader and all, he asked her a few time to meet up and she was scared to join and all boys group – they would probably be really possessive and protective over her – mostly Klein, but there one thing that was on everyone's mind, was to get out of this game and to hurry up because there was one thing that she needed to know – who was she to him.

She spotted him walking in and sitting down across from him.

"Hey there." He smiled. That smiled... it made her melt.

"Hey," She smiled brightly as she looked at him and she couldn't help it – she had a slight blush on her.

"Are you blushing?" He teased.

"Whhhhaaaat?"

"I see it."

While those two were chatting up a storm. Across town – in another pub, there was a small party that was celebrating.

"Here's to us! The Moonlit Black Cats! Cheers Everyone!" The leader – Keita said.

"Cheers!" Everyone said.

Kirito looked at everyone. He was only here – because he rescued – helped them. Ducker was the first one to speak up after they did their cheers.

"I got another! Here's to the guy who saved our lives! To Kirito!" Ducker spoked.

"To Kirito!" The others joined in.

This was something that Kirito didn't like – he was getting the center of attention. He probably shouldn't even be here, he just wanted to go on to get stronger so he could make it floor 100. Defeat the boss, and end this. Once and for all. Who was the floor 100 boss? And what was waiting for them at the top?

"Uh...Cheers guys." Kirito said.

"Thanks" One of the males spoke.

Tetsuo looked over at Kirito and smiled, "Yeah, man thanks."

Sasamaru smiled, "You saved us back there."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Sachi spoke in her quiet voice.

"Nah it's cool," Kirito said as she looked at everyone. This kind of attention – he didn't want. He wonders if they knew that he was the Beater…There were rumors going around a Beater in the game.

"I can't tell you how scared I was. And it made me so happy when you came to save us that I – "Sachi started to break down in the sniffles as she was going to start to cry.

"Oh…Well, I" Kirito started to say but was cut off by Keita,

"Uh, Kirito, Sir, I hope I'm not out of line asking this, but I was wondering what level you're at?"

Kirito looked at him and then looked away, with a sad look on his face. Tell them the truth? Tell a lie? It was the internal struggle for a split second that Kirito had thought of.

"Level 20" Kirito blurted out in a low tone.

Lie.

"Really? You're at our level and still a solo player?!" Keita was shocked to believe that. "Your inspiration, Sir!"

Kirito looked at his health and his real level. Level 40.

"Keita, I'm not your superior, and being solo means, I'm always hunting enemies out in the boonies. It's not very efficient" Kirito spoke to Keita

"Oh Right," Keita responded. "Well, in that case, I hate to spring this on you here, but, if you want we'd love to have you in our guild."

Kirito was a bit shocked to hear this.

"Our mace wielder type, Tetsuo is the only one who we can put upfront right now. And then we have…" Keita puts a hand on Sachi's head. "got Sachi over here. I was thinking of having her switch to the sword and shield, that way, she can fight on the front lines. The thing is she said she's not sure she can handle it. If you join us, maybe you can teach her, a thing or two."

Sachi pouted, "Oh come on, I'm not that useless." She moved away from Keita as she looked at him. "Seriously, you can't just put me upfront and expect me to know to do what to do. I'll be terrified!"

Kirito looked between the two of them. Sachi was right. You can't just put someone upfront without a little bit of help, especially if she's never been up and front. Then someone else spoke up.

"It's not big deal! Just hide behind your shield!"

"Yeah! Right!" Another male spoke.

"Ever since I can remember you've always been a scaredy-cat" Someone else joined in.

Kirito started to connect the dots. Everyone was laughing about it. It was then Keita who spoke up.

"We always joke around like that. See in real life, we all go to the same high school and are members of the computer club. But if you're worried about fitting in with us! Don't! As far as I'm concerned, you're already part of our group!" He then turned to face the rest of the Moonlit Black Cats, "Right?" He asked them

They nodded in agreement. It was the smile from Sachi that made Kirito realize, that he should protect them until they got off the game. They needed to go back – Sachi needed to go back. Kirito looked down at these hands and made a fist.

"Well, I'm really flattered, and thanks for the offer." He then looked up and smiled, "I'll do it."

Everyone else had great big smiles on their face. They all went around him as they were excited to have a strong member join the guild. They all spoke at once and it was something clicked in Kirito. Pure. Happiness.

* * *

Back with Klein and Katsumi. It was time she asked the big question. She had to know the truth.

"How old are you!" Katsumi blurted out.

Klein was taken aback at the sudden question. He looked at her. "22. Why?" He asked.

_"Oh no. No. No. No." _She thought.

"I'm…." She was worried about what he thought. "14…" She said.

Klein was shocked. He liked a 14-year-old. She was so much more mature! How was that possible! Klein wanted to get up and leave, but he didn't – he stayed. He would be her friend until the day she turned of the legal age. Of course, the age of consent – is 13 – Klein didn't believe in that. He believed that it was wrong. Klein rested his hand on hers.

"What's wrong?" He asked as there was something bugging her.

"It's just….that I…I really like you, but I'm too young for you." She whispered.

"Well, yeah, but I'll wait for you." He responded.

She looked up at him and was shocked. He would…wait..for her? She couldn't believe her ears. He was going to wait for her…He was going to…Why.

"Why?" she blurted out.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Maybe you would find someone else…."

"Hey, look at me," Klein stated.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I like you too, but as I said, I want to wait." Klein smiled at her.

"You should get back soon." She looked at the time. "I'm sure your guild is worried."

"Nah. Everything will be fine." He smiled. "Let me walk you back to your room." He got up.

She smiled. "Sure, I'm booked at the inn not too far." She got up and the two started walking towards the inn.

"You know, you should sing again, one day." He said.

"Why is that?"

"Because you have a really great singing voice."

"Th-th-thanks."

This was the time her face turned red and she wondered what would happen if she is just older. Slightly older. They soon arrived at her inn – and inside there was a guild having fun.

"I'll see you soon" She smiled at him as she kissed his cheek. "Good night, my Knight."

"Samurai!" He corrected her.

"Oh, right. Samurai." She giggles.

She walked in and spotted Kirito among the guild.

"Kirito?!" Katsumi was shocked to see him.

"K-Katsumi!" Kirito got up and walked over, his guildmates looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a room here for a while. What are you doing here?"

"I saved the Moonlit Black Cats from…an attack." He said, and then he whispered in her ear, "Please, don't let them know I'm a higher level than 20." His voice, it was like he was begging her.

"I won't." She whispered.

"Thank you." Then he spoke louder, "Come! I want you to meet them!" He dragged her over. "Everyone this is Katsumi, me and her know each other in the real world."

"Hey!" She smiled.

Katsumi met everyone, and of course, she was asked to join their guild, that way it didn't seem like Sachi was the only girl, but Katsumi declined, as she had another guild in mind to join. She soon retired to her room. She knew that Asuna wanted her to join with her, but she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to join, she knew that it was made of the strongest players, and Katsumi wasn't that strong – was she?

* * *

The next day arrived, and Kirito and his guild were gone. Katsumi was hoping to see Kirito off, but she guessed she slept late. She sighed as she went on ahead to a higher floor. Floor 27, she was going to meet up with Asuna on that floor. It was going to be a nice time. She heard that great from Klein and Asuna. The Local Newspaper – Weekly Argo - was out this morning, and before leaving, she picked it up.

Out on the field, Kieta and Kirito were having a snack before they go back to level up. Of course, Kirito didn't do any final blows because he didn't want them to find out the truth about his level. Keita had a copy of the Weekly Argo.

"The Assault Team made it through to floor 28. That's amazing!" Keita smiled. "Hey, Kirito, what the heck does the Assault Team have that we don't?"

Did Kirito really wanna answer that? He looked at Keita and sighed. "Well, access to information," Kirito said as he looked at Guild Leader. "With that, they can find out the easiest ways to get XP and they don't share that info."

Keita sighed as they were going behind everyone. He crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke, "Yeah. You're probably right. But I think what really sets them apart is will-power."

"What do you mean?"

Keita sat up, "I guess what I mean, they have the will to stick up for their friends or any player for that matter." He then turned to look at Kirito as he spoke some more, "Truth is, I like to think we have that same kind of drive. Even though we still need their protection. That said our first priority is looking out for each other. But someday if we get strong enough, we'll join the elites in the assault team. "

"I see. That's a good goal." Kirito smiled.

Soon enough the rest of the Guild joined them. They were laughing and having fun. Kirito's thoughts brought him to Kisa and him having their fun at school or in the backyard. They were the best of friends and they still were.

* * *

Katsumi made it to floor 27, as she looked around the peaceful town. She wondered what was going to be up ahead for her on this journey. She thought about what Klein said - that she should sing again. Everyone enjoyed her singing. She started to hum a song.

"We're warriors. Unstoppable.  
We feel the evil coming  
And shadows all around  
Danger surrounds us, but  
Won't bring us down

We're on the Edge of Greatness  
Turning darkness to light  
We're right beside you ready to fight

We must be strong  
And we must be brave  
We gotta find every bit of strength  
That we have  
And never let it go!

We must be strong  
And we must be brave  
We gotta find every bit of strength  
That we have  
And never let it go!"

Soon enough, people heard the melody – it was a nice melody. It was a slow song.

"We're bound to this struggle  
With mighty sword and flame  
We'll never fail you when  
You call our name

Together we'll be heroes  
Joining forces as one  
Strong as the steel we carry  
We rise like the Sun

We must be strong  
And we must be brave  
We gotta find every bit of strength  
That we have  
And never let it go

We must be strong!

'Cuz we're Warriors!  
We are unstoppable  
Nothings gonna get in our way"

Everyone started to sway to the words. This was something new for people. They heard about a girl who had a great voice. But she wasn't the only one who was singing – there was another one. Katusmi heard her sing once, and her name was Yuna.

"We're gonna win in the end

We must be strong  
And we must be brave  
We gotta find every bit strength  
That we have  
And never let it go

We must be strong  
And we must be brave  
We gotta reach inside  
Stand together and Fight  
And never let it go

We must be strong!"

Once she was done, everyone clapped. This was something new for everyone. Katsumi's face turned red.

"KATSUMI!" She heard a familiar voice.

"Asuna!" Katsumi ran over and hugged her.

"Great song!"

Her face grew red. "You-you heard."

"Your voice kind of echoed here."

Katsumi groaned. "Great. OH! Get this! Kirito joined a guild!"

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Asuna shouted.

"Shhhhhh~" Katsumi giggles.

"I can't believe it. I didn't picture it." Asuna shook her head.

The two girls looped arms together and walked together to an area. Once they were in view, Katsumi took a deep breath. She made up her mind. She was going to join the Knights of the Blood Oath. She had to. She wanted to be safe. Being solo – was getting hard. She felt as if she was with a guild, she would get a better chance of surviving.

Her thoughts went to Kirito wondering what he was going to be doing with his own guild.

* * *

The Moonlit Black Cats were in a room together, holding a meeting. Keita gathered them together, as he had an announcement.

"I have an announcement to make." He looked at everyone "Uh. After our latest hunt in the field, we've got 200,000 in col."

Everyone was so excited to hear about what they had. This was shocking. Of course, Tetsuo spoke up.

"Buying a house of our own doesn't seem like a pipe dream anymore!"

"I know! We should upgrade Sachi's equipment!" Sasamaru spoke up.

"Good idea!" Keita agreed.

Sachi was a bit embarrassed. She shook her head, "I'm fine with what I have."

"Oh come one!" Ducker said. "You know. It's not fair to make Kirito up in front forever."

Sachi was a bit taken back and looked at Kirito. "I'm sorry."

Kirito smiled as he looked back at her. "Ah, don't worry about me. I'm cool with it."

Keita sighed, "Thanks Kirito." He then turned to look at Sachi. "Sachi, I know switching jobs isn't easy, but seriously, you're almost there! You can do it!" He encouraged her. "I know it."

* * *

Katsumi was staying in the Inn with Asuna for the night, before heading back down to floor 11. Asuna looked at Katsumi.

"Why are you all the way down in Floor 11?" Asuna asked.

"Well, I like town life there. It's nice. I haven't made a permanent home anywhere yet. Maybe floor 28 when you and I go up there."

Asuna smiled. "Yeah. I think it would be nice." She yawned.

Katsumi watched as Asuna fell asleep and snuck out of the bed. She looked at Asuna, she had received a message from Kirito asking to meet up at floor 28. She wondered why he was up at this hour. She sighed and quickly ran to the teleport pad and headed to floor 28, where she saw Kirito waiting for her.

"Kirito!" She smiled.

"Katsumi!"

The two of them walked around town and then started to head to the fields as he talked about the Moonlit Black Cats.

"And then Keita is going to go buy a house, I don't know what floor yet." Kirito sighed.

"You seem very interested in the group." She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I saw the opportunity to help them."

They soon made it to the field to the train. They were soon on top of the hill, and down below there was some wolves and a few people. Kirito watched – as he looked and saw that it was Klein's group. Katsumi looked and smiled as she spotted a certain red-head. Her cheeks started to turn pink as she remembered what he told her.

"Kisa…" Kirito looked at her – using her real name.

"What!?" She jumped as she looked at him.

"You…Why are your cheeks red?" he asked.

"Whaaaaat?" She looked away.

Kirito watched as Klein sliced a wolf to kill it. Wondering if he was going to notice the two of them yet. Of course, Klein looked up and smiled as he noticed two people. Kirito. Katsumi.

"What's up Kirito! Katsumi!" He smiled, and then he turned to his guild, "The trash mob is all your guys!"

One of them shouted back, "Sure!"

Klein climbed up the hill to meet the two of them at the top. Katsumi moved a bit as she didn't want him too close to her yet.

"Man, it's been a while since I've seen you," Klein stated speaking to Kirito, knowing that he just saw Katsumi not too long ago. "What? Are you doing some late-night levelin' or something ?"

That was when Klein noticed that the two of them have joined guilds. He knew that Katsumi was planning on joining one. He just wished it was his.

"What's up with that icon…" He wondered. "Did you join a guild?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Kirito muttered.

"It's all clear!" Another member shouted up towards Klein. "We can move on!"

Kirito walked closer to Klein. "See yeah."

Katsumi sighed as she looked at him, "Wait Kirito!" She followed him as she looked at Klein. That was when he grabbed her wrist quickly.

"Hey, watch out for him," Klein whispered.

"Of course, Klein." She smiled at him.

Right now he wanted to kiss her. But he kept himself in check.

"Thanks."

As he watched the two of them leave. Klein muttered to himself. "Oh come, is it still bothering you?" He whispered.

Soon enough the two spent leveling up. Kirito sort of missed this, like back in the day when they were doing the BETA together. This was something that he wanted – just to be with friends. To have fun. But that was all over. Now. Now it was a death game. Everyone for themselves.

Soon enough the two had enough and they headed back to floor 11, he wanted the company back, but he said that he would take her back to where Asuna was. She looked at him. He received a message from someone. She looked at him, and then he looked back at her.

"Sorry, but I have to go," Kirito said.

_"Sachi…Where did you go?" _Kirito thought.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Katsumi asked.

"No, my guildmate – Sachi, she's gone and the rest left to the dungeon. I'm sorry to go on you like that." Kirito frowned.

"No big deal. I have to get back to Asuna anyways."

He watched Katsumi leave to go back to floor 27. Kirito turned on one of his newer abilities and headed off to go look for Sachi. He saw footsteps and followed them, he wondered where she would go and he soon found her – under a bridge.

"Sachi!" He called out.

"Kirito…" She whispered.

* * *

Soon enough back on floor 27, Katsumi snuck back into the room – but not before Asuna sat up and glared at her.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" She screamed.

"Geeze! Dial back the loudness. It's late. You are going to wake up the whole town!" Katsumi groaned.

"I was worried about you! I sent you messages!" She growled.

"Uh…" Katsumi checked – and realized she silenced, the messages while she was hunting. "I forgot to turn my notifications back on for messages. I usually turn them off so I can level up."

Asuna glared at her, as she wondered if it was true, or if she just ignored the messages completely.

"I'm sorry I ignored your messages. I was with Kirito, and we lost track of time, and then I saw Klein." At the mention of his name – she blushed.

"Oh – My – God! You fell in love with that Klein guy!" Asuna squealed.

"Shut up!" Katsumi whined.

"Why don't you just go –"

"Because he's like 22! I'm 14! That's a bit weird…."

"Not really." Asuna frowned. "We're in a game for crying out! You might as well just – go for it! You don't know if we'll ever get out of here…"

Asuna had a point – even if they didn't do – THAT they could still date, right? Katsumi looked at Asuna.

"I guess, I could try." She said.

"That's good!" Asuna patted her back.

* * *

It's been a few months – and Kirito slightly withdrew from everything. Katsumi once saw him – and saw that his guild mark was no longer there. She figured out that he probably dropped them – or that they died. Soon enough when Kirito spotted her, he cried and hugged her.

"They all died…Everyone.." Kirito whispered as he hugged her.

This was something that shocked Katsumi. He seemed to really enjoy being in one and being them. She didn't understand how they could've all died like that –

"It's all my fault. Because I was such a higher level then they were, I- I attracted those monsters."

_"He…He blames himself.."_ Katsumi rubbed his back.

That was the last time she ever saw Kirito. He went his separate ways and that was that.

The date was now – 12/24/2023 – Christmas Time, and officially been one year in the game. It was floor 49, and it was decked out in Christmas time, which was a bit nice. On a bench was the lonesome Kirito and next to him was Katsumi and Argo.

Though apparently it wasn't that cold because you spot some people not wearing coats.

_"What is with people not wearing the right stuff? I get it that it's just a game, but still_." Katsumi thought.

Argo broke the silence – "I hear someone has been taking a risk with their level raising."

"You got any new info for me or what?" Kirito was in that monotone state.

Katsumi looked at Argo and wondered what she heard this time.

"Nothing worth charging you money for." Argo shrugged.

"You give info brokers a bad name" Kirito growled.

"Hey! This wasn't in the BETA test it's a first-time event. How am I supposed to know what's going to happen? All I know that Tonight on Christmas Eve – the event boss is going to appear." Argo responded. "He's called Nicholas the Renegade and he's gonna show up under a fir tree somewhere. The major guilds are searching everywhere for the tree as we speak."

Just then Kirito stood up. Katsumi looked at him – like he was crazy. "You wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?" Katsumi asked.

Kirito started to walk away from the two girls. "Maybe."

Katsumi stood up and looked at him, "Are you thinking of going solo on the one?" Katsumi shouted as Kirito walked away from them.

"He's going to get himself killed!" Argo growled.

"What are we going to do with him?" Katsumi sighed.

"Go after him, make sure he doesn't kill himself," Argo suggested.

"ME? No way!" Katsumi shook her head.

* * *

Kirito was back in the room he paid for. He had to prepare for this battle, and Katsumi didn't know where Kirito was staying so she couldn't go and confront him – all she had to do was figure out where the tree was – before Kirito.

In Kirito's room, he was searching for his storage, looking for the right stuff.

_"In this world, the dead can never return back to life. I heard a rumor though, if you beat Nicholas the Renegade, he'll drop an item that will revive the dead player. I'm going alone and I'll probably die – alone. No one will seem me no one will know. Nothing will be left behind. That's how I'll die." _Kirito thought as he changed his coat and sword. _"That's right. It's my fault. My arrogance killed you – all of you. If only I haven't' kept my true level as a player a secret from everyone." _

On floor 35, the forest was dense, and Katsumi was wondering if Kirito would actually show up and get the item – the mysterious the item. No one knew what it was and it was really rare if all the top-notch guilds were searching for it.

Katsumi caught up to Kirito along with Klein and his guild. "Kirito! You can't do this alone!" Katsumi shouted.

"Wait – are you after the revival item?!" Klein shouted.

"He's going solo!" Katsumi growled.

"Kirito…" Klein said. Just then the Holy Dragon Alliance, that tailed Klein.

"Looks like you were being followed Klein," Katsumi noted.

"Looks like it," Klein noted back.

"Holy Dragon Alliance will do anything for a rare item – anything," Katsumi said.

"You bastards," Kirito growled.

"Kirito – Katsumi – get out of here!" Klein said.

"Why do I have to go?" Katsumi yelled.

"Just do as I say!" Klein didn't have the heart to look at Katsumi. "Protect her Kirito!"

"Klein!" Katsumi shouted as Kirito dragged her away from the fight. She was scared, but she would have a better chance of helping Kirito.

Just then from the sky – someone or something jumped down. It was the event boss – Nicholas the Renegade. The two of them stood there as four health bars appeared. Kirito took out his sword as Katsumi stood as a back up in case he wanted to switch out for a quick moment.

"You got this Kirito, I'll be here if needed," Katsumi said – though she knew that he wanted most to be solo on this.

"Thanks." Kirito went and attacked Nicholas.

The fight went on for a while – of course, there was one time that Katsumi jumped in to help Kirito as it looked like he was going to pass out. She forced him to relax for a bit before he got back up on his feet to attack. Kirito took the final blow, receiving the rare item. He looked at it – and then that gloom face. He started to go back to wear Klein was.

Klein looked up as he heard the portal. "Kirito, hey!"

Just then Katsumi watched as Kirito tossed the item over to Klein – "There. That's the revival item." Kirito said – back in the monotone.

Klein caught the item and tapped on it to look to see what it said. "Let's see…it says must administer to effective player…with in ten seconds!" Klein's face dropped in shock that – how was it possible to reach someone in ten seconds to use it.

"If someone dies in front of you…someday make sure to use it" Kirito walked off.

Katsumi grabbed on to his coat she looked at him. "Kirito! You have to listen to me. I know you are about to leave, but…I need you to stay alive! Please, I don't care how you do it! Just stay alive, so that we can leave this world and back the real world." Katsumi started to have tears. "You have to stay alive until the end. You promise me right now."

Kirito looked at her. He always treated her like a sister. Ever since he found out about his 'mom' and 'sister', he looked to Kisa as the next thing to a sister. They were so similar in so many ways and it's what drew him to her to be friends.

"I promise, Ki-Katsumi. For you and everyone here. I'll stay alive. You have to promise the same." Kirito muttered.

"I promise," Katsumi said.


End file.
